Do Not Disturb
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::3/100 Theme Challenge: There's a DO NOT DISTURB sign on the Marauders' dorm door. James and Sirius just have to know why.


Title: Do Not Disturb  
Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship  
Theme: **Do Not Disturb**  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, there'd be more Remus/Sirius in the books.

A/N: I found this totally awesome 100 theme challenge on da written by #GrimmUlquiFC and decided to give it a try.

oO0Oo

That was strange. In the six years they'd been living in Gryffindor Tower, there had never been a _**DO NOT DISTURB**_ sign on their dorm door. James and Sirius exchanged mischievous looks before the Chaser tried turning the doorknob.

"I can't believe they've actually locked us out," James said with a smirk and both boys pulled out their wands. Sirius whispered the unlocking charm before James tried opening the door again, only to fail. "They used _Colloportus_!"

Sirius shoved his best friend out of the way and tried the unlocking charm once again but with the same results. "Do you have a hair pin?" he asked, kneeling down to try and look through the keyhole.

But before James could answer, the door opened revealing Remus and Peter both standing there, looking at their friends curiously. "What are you two doing?" the Prefect asked, stepping aside so they could walk into the room.

"The real question is what were _you_ doing!" Sirius said overdramatically, pointing to both Remus and Peter. The smaller boy squeaked faintly - one of the aftereffects of his Animagus form (though none of them spoke of it) - but quickly composed himself.

Remus shook his head lightly with a faint smile. "I was helping Peter with his Charms essay," he explained, gesturing to the books on their respected beds. James and Sirius looked at the homework with arched eyebrows but said nothing else.

oO0Oo

About an hour later, Remus was called away to do Rounds with Lily. That's when Sirius and James tried to corner Peter on his bed. Once he realized what was happening, he quickly changed into a rat and scurried away with the other two trying to catch him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," James sang badly, having learned that song from a Muggle-born student in their first year. "We're not going to hurt you, Wormtail."

Padfoot sneezed from under James' bed and crawled out from under it. He continued to sniff around the room, trying to find the scent of the rat - he had lost it under his own bed (Remus kept telling him to clean under there).

"C-come on guys," Peter stammered from his spot in the doorway leading to the stairs. His hand was resting on the doorknob and it looked like he was ready to flee at any moment. "Can't me and Remus just have our own secrets?"

"No," James said, pointing his wand at the door as Padfoot grabbed at Peter's shirt front, effectively pulling him back into the room. The door slammed shut and James aimed his wand at their friend. "You don't even know what we're going to ask."

"Yes I do!" Peter countered, trying to push Padfoot off of his stomach. If he changed form, he knew he would be squashed by the heavy dog. "You want to know what we were talking about."

James slowly walked over to them, allowing his friend time to squirm. "Then just tell us, Pete," he said in a calm voice. "And then I'll tell Padfoot to get off." The dog scoffed and thumped his tail a few times when James scratched him behind the ear.

Peter remained silent for so long, James actually thought that he wasn't going to tell them. He was about to pull Padfoot off of him when the plump boy finally spoke up. "You promise you won't tell him I told you guys?"

Padfoot changed back into his human self but remained in his spot on Peter's stomach, which was probably worse than when he was a dog. "You know we won't," he said, smiling in excitement. Actually, it depended on what the secret was. If it was nothing, they would keep quiet. But if it was something like his werewolf secret, they'd have to confront him sooner or later out of mere curiosity.

Peter sighed as he gave in. "He knows about you, Sirius," he said, looking up at the black haired boy's shocked face.

Sirius stared down at him in silence, trying to figure out what to do next. He could lie and say that it was a joke or he could _Obliviate_ both of his friends. But, instead of doing either of those things, he continued to sit on his friend, shocked into immobility.

"How?" James asked for him, gently pushing Sirius off of Peter so he could sit up and gain his breath back.

The plump boy cracked his back a few times before quickly changing into his rat form once again and ran through the now open door. Standing there was Remus with his arms crossed over his chest. "You two really need to remember to use Silencing Charms," he commented, smiling at the two stunned boys. "Lily's looking for you, James."

The tall boy slowly stood up, understanding what Remus was trying to say without _really_ saying it. "Probably wants to declare her undying love for me," he joked halfheartedly and quickly left the dorm room.

When Sirius tried to hurry after him, Remus just stood in the doorway still smiling. "We need to talk, Pad," he said, closing the door behind him. "Did you really think you'd be able to hide something like this from me?"

"Been doing it for a year," Sirius mumbled as walked toward his bed and plopped down face first. There was no way he could make it through the closed door without the excellent duelist hitting him with a few good spells.

"What was that?" Remus asked, walking over to him. The end of the bed dipped under his weight and he moved so he was facing the lying boy. He heard Sirius mumble something into his mattress and - using surprise to his advantage - flipped him onto his back. "Sorry, couldn't hear you through all that."

"I said 'Nothing,'" Sirius clarified and was highly aware of Remus' hand resting on his calf.

Remus sighed and lightly squeezed Sirius' leg before moving to sit next to him. "I heard you two talking a couple of weeks ago," he explained, shifting so he was lying beside Sirius, their sides touching from shoulder to ankle. "I'm surprised the whole castle hadn't heard you."

Sirius was cute when he blushed, Remus thought as he looked at his friend's rosy cheeks. Slowly, so as not to frighten the other boy more than he already had, he lifted his hand to lightly brush back the black hair that was hiding Sirius' grey eyes. "How long?"

"How long what?" Sirius asked, trying his best to delay the inevitable.

Remus chuckled lightly and intertwined their fingers. "How long have you liked me?"

Sirius laughed and lightly squeezed the other boy's hand, glad that he wasn't rejecting him like he had feared for almost a year. "I've liked you since first year," he answered then turned his head so he could look at Remus clearly. "But I've loved you since we showed you our Animagus forms."

Remus stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. "That long?" he finally managed to say. It had sounded like Sirius had only _liked_ him for a few _weeks_, not that he loved him for almost a year.

"That long," Sirius answered, glad to see that Remus didn't actually know his secret and that he had been able to tell him himself. "What about you?" He lifted their hands up so they could both look at them.

"Since the beginning of the year," Remus replied, smiling at their joined hands. "It was that smile that finally got me. You know, when you finally looked happy."

Sirius knew exactly what he was talking about.

During the summer, he had finally been able to run away from home and he was _free_. And the first time they saw each other on the train that year, Sirius hadn't been able to hide the large smile that had formed when he had seen Remus. Because, now that he was out of his family's home, he knew there was nothing they could do to hurt Remus if they ever found out about them.

Sirius turned on his side and Remus copied him so they were now face-to-face, each smiling. "Is that what you and Pete were really talking about?" Sirius asked suspiciously, leaning in a little closer. Remus had said that he liked him openly, so he didn't see why he would have wanted to talk to Peter in private.

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "We were talking about the Hufflepuff girl that he likes. He didn't want you and James to 'help' him."

"Well, see if we ever offer our services to him," Sirius joked with a laugh, but it was cut off when Remus' mouth covered his with a kiss.

oO0Oo

"So…" James said, closing the dorm door quietly and turned to the rat he was holding by the tail. "You fancy that Hufflepuff bird." He ignored the rat's squeaking as he slowly descended the stairs to the empty common room. "Here's what we're going to do to get her attention."


End file.
